MistClan: Rise of the Warrior
by Sanctuaria
Summary: Silverstream has to lead her clan after the battles with LightningClan. Meanwhile, Cloverkit is born but both her parents die. She is given into the care of an angry queen. Silverstream has to save her clan from the evil beyond...and inside her own clan.
1. Chapter 1: Cloverkit's Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story taken from the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. No copyright infringement is intended. **

"Leafdapple! Leafdapple! I'm coming!" Birchclaw howled to his mate, claws skittering on the cold stone floor of the nursery. "Where's Hollyfur, or Shadypaw? Or Ashpaw? Why aren't they here yet? She's about to give birth!"

"There was a skirmish on the LightningClan border. They went to help. They won't get back here in time," Hailstar mewed, regret shining in his icy blue eyes. Silverstream, a close friend of Leafdapple, stood quietly behind him. Leafdapple had asked that no cat besides them and the medicine cats be allowed in. Leafdapple let out an agonized wail of pain, and the first kit was born. It was a light brown she cat, but it wasn't breathing. Birchclaw licked the tiny kit again and again, but it was no use. Then the second kit came, a light orange she cat, and this one immediately began searching for her mother's milk. Leafdapple looked up at Birchclaw, her eyes glazed with pain. She gently touched the kit with her tail-tip.

"Cloverkit," she breathed, and then she was still.

Struck with anguish, Birchclaw couldn't move. _StarClan! Why did you have to take her?_ Hailstar gently picked up the mewling kit by the scruff of its neck and placed her next to Snowfur, another MistClan queen, who would suckle her. Birchclaw, his eyes filled with grief and anger, turned and ran out into the rain. He streaked to the LightningClan border and raked his claws down an enemy cat, blaming them for keeping the medicine cats from helping his mate. He felt claws on his spine, and turned to throw the enemy cat off. Just then, another cat bit deep into Birchclaw's side. His world exploded, and then he was looking at legions of starry cats. He collapsed on the ground, overcome with grief at his loss. StarClan's ranks moved in around him.

By the time the battle had ended and LightningClan had retreated, the entire clan was in chaos. Hailstar, in an attempt to reassemble the angry and despairing clan, called a clan meeting. "We lost many cats because of LightningClan," Hailstar mewed. "We all grieve for Birchclaw, Leafdapple, Swallowheart, and Screechpaw. I also lost a life, and now I have only one more. We will sit vigil for them tonight. Swallowheart was my faithful deputy, but now he hunts with StarClan. I must now name a new deputy." Hailstar paused. He looked up at the stars and then down at his paws. He looked out at the clan again. "Silverstream," Hailstar said, "you were named for a cat that was not afraid to help her clanmates or even cats outside of the clans. You have inherited this compassion and I hope you will use it well in your service to the clan." Silverstream stepped up, her eyes shining, and respectfully licked Hailstar's shoulder. "I promise to forever use my gifts well in the service of my clan."

"Silverstream! Silverstream!" the cats below called. Hollyfur stepped up beside Hailstar.

"I have an announcement to make too," she mewed. "Shadypaw was recognized by StarClan last night as a full medicine cat. I graduate her from her apprenticeship and she shall now be known as Shadyleaf." Shadyleaf, embarrassed, hunched down as the cats around her called out her name. "Ashpaw has also become a full medicine cat before the eyes of our warrior ancestors. He is now known as Ashfur."

The clan cats called out, "Ashfur! Ashfur!" and then dispersed. Hailstar retired to his den, and tucked his tail over his nose to wait until sundown.


	2. Chapter 2: Vigil

At sundown, Hailstar stretched and exited his den. Some cats were already gathering for the vigil. He nodded hello to Swiftcloud as he sat down next to Swallowheart's body. He settled down to wait for the night. More cats settled in around him, the warmth of their bodies briefly lifted the grief over the deaths, but as soon as he looked at Swallowheart's body again it all came rushing back to him. _If only I had stayed,_ he thought, _Swallowheart might not have died._ Then he sternly reminded himself _You lost a life. You wouldn't have been able to help._ He tucked his nose under his tail, determined to stay awake. _It's the least I can do for you, old friend._ He imagined Swallowheart coming out of the skies and telling him it wasn't his fault. It looked so real. He blinked. The image didn't fade.

"I come with a message from StarClan," Swallowheart said, "Your clan must sleep. There will be no vigils tonight."

"What do you mean?" pleaded Hailstar. "Vigils are one of our most important rituals!"

"You must sleep…." Swallowheart was already fading into the stars, "….sleep…sleep."

Hailstar opened his eyes. It was sunrise already! _Oh no, Swallowheart, I couldn't even stay awake for you. Forgive me._ He got up shakily; he wasn't as young as he used to be. Other cats were getting up around him. Silverstream came up to him and said, "The dawn patrol has been sent already, Hailstar, as have the hunting patrols. Come and have some fresh-kill with me."

"Thank you Silverstream. I really appre—"

"Attack! Attack! Attack on the LightningClan border," Stormear burst into camp, "They need help…and …and a medicine cat!"

"Organize two patrols!" Hailstar barked out orders, "Hollyfur, you're with me!" He turned and surged out the entrance, with Hollyfur close behind him, her mouth full or cobwebs and marigold. More cats followed, screeching battle cries as they went. As soon as they reached the border, Hailstar threw himself into battle. _Great StarClan! Is their whole clan here?_ He caught brief glimpses of the battle, Hollyfur helping Hazelstorm up, Goldencloud sending Fiercetooth running, and Silverstream coming in with a fresh patrol. He felt Owltalon spring on him from behind, and twisted to throw off his attacker. Just then, Thistlepelt rushed at him, claws outstretched. Hailstar, realizing it was futile, looked around for the last time at his beloved clan. His clan mates weren't doing well in the fight. _They're too tired from the vigil,_ he realized, _If only I had listened to you, Sparrowheart! _He felt a sharp bite on his neck, and then everything faded, and he found himself staring at three starry cats. Willowstar stepped forward. "Welcome to the realm of StarClan," she said.

Meanwhile, Hollyfur was out of marigold. She needed to run back to camp to get some. She was just so, so tired. She looked around at her clan mates, lying wounded on the mossy ground. _They will die, and I'm the only one who can save them,_ she told herself. She launched herself in the direction of the camp. She felt Thornbush land on top of her. They rolled over and over on the sloped ground, Hollyfur trying to free herself from him, but they were rolling too quickly. They splashed into the river, swollen from the rain. She knew neither Thornbush nor herself had ever learned to swim, and even an experienced cat would be very lucky to make it out of the rushing river, with logs and other plant material swirling around in the current. Her head hit a log, and everything went black. When she opened her eyes, Hailstar was standing in front of her, his silver pelt shining with stars. "We both are here together now," he said, his tail twining with hers. "I am still a medicine cat, Hailstar," she purred. "I know," he said, "but we can spend more time together…"

"Birchclaw…" Leafdapple sat beside her mate, who was watching the raging battle below.

"What?" he asked brusquely. "It's not your fault." "Yes it is!" he hissed. "If I hadn't gone rushing into battle after you died, this would not have happened! I could be helping them! And now I won't even get to know my own kit…" He turned away. "The battle's over, anyhow. StarClan's ranks will swell tonight."

"Birchclaw…. All is not lost. Come with me." Leafdapple padded away into the stars. Birchclaw followed. Leafdapple stopped, looking down at something. "Here," she said. She padded down into the MistClan camp. She made her way through the cats returning from the battle to the nursery. "Look," she said. Cloverkit was lying in a bed of moss, curled into a ball, sleeping. Leafdapple twined her tail with her mate. "We will watch over her always."


	3. Chapter 3: Nine Lives

A few days after the battle, the clan was strong again. Silverstream hadn't wanted to leave her clan weakened when she went to the Moonpool. She had already had too much experience of LightningClan using rituals for their own gain. Eventually, Ashfur convinced her that she would be more useful to her clan with all nine lives. So Silverstream began her long trek to the Moonpool to receive her nine lives. She brought along Ashfur, a medicine cat, and Silvermist, a MistClan warrior. She arrived at the Moonpool and asked Ashfur nervously, "What do I have to do?"

"Crouch by the Moonpool," he answered, "Lap up a drop with your tongue." Silverstream did so, lay down by the pool, and closed her eyes.

Wind ruffled her fur. "Welcome," Hailstar mewed. "Are you ready to receive your name and nine lives from StarClan?"

"I am, she said, quivering slightly.

"Then come forward." He touched her nose with his. "With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it well to guide your clan." Another cat stepped forward.

"My name is Willowstar. I was Hailstar's mentor. With this life, I give you humility. May you use it to settle disputes with the least possible bloodshed." A third cat stepped up.

"I am your brother that you never knew. I wasn't alive long enough to be given a name by our mother, but StarClan named me Starpelt. I give you your third life. With this life I give you hope. Use it well in times of need." The fourth cat came up, and rubbed against Silverstream.

"Mother!" Silverstream purred. Mistfeather nodded lovingly, but motioned with her tail for Silverstream to be quiet. "With this life, I give you love. Use for the smallest kit in the nursery to the crankiest elder.

The next cat did not bother to introduce himself. "With this life I give you courage. Use it to do what needs to be done to set things right." Sparrowheart was next.

"With this life I give you good judgment. Use it to pick your deputy and judge others' motives." Then Birchclaw appeared out of the misty sky and padded toward her.

"With this life I give you serenity. May you use it to remain calm, even in the most dire of circumstances." He stepped closer to her so the other cats wouldn't hear, "Take care of Cloverkit. Please."

"Of course." Silverstream replied.

Screechpaw, the tiny apprentice who died in the battle against LightningClan, said, "I never got to serve my clan as a warrior. That chance was stripped from me by LightningClan. But I am happy with my lot. With this life, I give you acceptance. Use it when things go badly." There was one more to go. Silverstream felt almost full up, and was extremely tired and exhausted from the pain of receiving a life. A shadowy figure crept through the mist. Leafdapple emerged, and padded up to Silverstream.

"With this life, I give you family. May you use it to understand what it means and create your own one." She looked at Silverstream knowingly, and an unbidden image of Hazelstorm came into her mind.

She snapped back to reality as Hailstar meowed, "We recognize you as Silverstar, leader of MistClan!"

"Silverstar! Silverstar!" the cats of StarClan called.

Silverstream got up from in front of the Moonpool shakily. Ashfur came up and helped her. "All went well?" he asked, "You received your nine lives from StarClan?" "Yes," Silverstar murmured. They three of them walked slowly back to camp, where Silverstar retired to her den for a nap.


	4. Chapter 4: The Gathering

When she awoke, late afternoon sunlight was streaming into the cave. It was time to choose a deputy. She jumped up onto High Rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come here beneath High Rock for a Clan meeting," she commanded. "It's now my time to pick a deputy. Hazelstorm," she mewed. "You have a fierce spirit but a kind heart, and you would give your life for your clan. You will be the new deputy." Surprise and delight shone in Hazelstorm's eyes, along with something Silverstar hoped no other cat could see. He lithely jumped to stand before Silverstar.

"You honor me, Silverstar," he licked her shoulder respectfully, love blazing in his hazel eyes.

"Hazelstorm! Hazelstorm!" the cats below yowled. Silverstream jumped down from High Rock. She padded to the nursery entrance, trying to forget the look in Hazelstorm's eyes_. I'm clan leader now. I'm too busy to have a mate._ Somewhere deep inside of her, she knew that wasn't true, but she pushed those thoughts down.

As she entered, Snowfur looked up at her sleepily. "Four are a lot to feed," she mewed.

"I know," Silverstar said, "But you have to do it. For Leafdapple. I'll ask Shadyleaf if there's anything to help."

"There is," Shadyleaf entered the nursery, "and I was just about to bring it to you. Borage. It will help your milk come." Snowfur obediently lapped up the bitter leaves and shifted position so all four kits could suckle more easily. Then she wearily closed her eyes.

Cloverkit squeaked as Lemonkit pushed against her, fighting for the milk. Silverstar gently picked up Cloverkit and placed her in a more agreeable position. Remembering her promise to Birchclaw, she then licked the tiny kit on the head and quietly left the nursery. It was getting dark, and most cats were retreating into the warrior's den. Silverstar padded slowly back to her den and collapsed on her moss nest.

A few days later, Silverstar walked to the center of the camp, where many cats lounged around, sharing tongues. She approached Hazelstorm and his group of apprentices, who were listening attentively to his tale of Cinderpelt, a ThunderClan medicine cat who was reborn to be a warrior after the evil cat Tigerclaw snatched that life away from her. Silverstar sat, unnoticed, at the back of the audience. "...and so StarClan rewarded Cinderpelt with a long life as a warrior." Hazelstorm finished. He then noticed Silverstar, and he purred softly.

Trying to remain formal, she said, "As deputy, you will obviously go to the Gathering with me, Hazelstorm." Silverstar turned to the rest of the cats who had assembled to hear Hazelstorm's story, "and I will take four apprentices. Foxpaw, Leafpaw, Icepaw, and Shadowpaw will come," she decided. Then she padded softly over to the nursery. It had been a little while since she had visited, and she felt kind of bad. She had put a huge burden on Snowfur, giving her an extra kit to care for. A couple paces in, Snowfur stopped her.

"There's a Gathering tonight, isn't there? And I can't go can I? You'll announce the birth of my kits without me. MY kits are old enough to be left alone for one night, but THAT one isn't," she pointed her tail at Cloverkit.

"Wait," Silverstar said, her pity for the queen evaporating quickly, "Silvermist has given birth today to one kit. She will milk Cloverkit instead of you from now on. So yes, you can go." Leaning closer to the MistClan queen so no other cat would hear, she hissed, "I thought Leafdapple meant more to you than that, Snowfur." Silverstar picked up Cloverkit gently by the scruff of her neck and carried her to the medicine cat den without looking back at the shocked queen.

Silverstar entered the medicine cat den and mewed hello to Shadyleaf and Ashfur through the kit in her mouth. She set it down gently next to Silvermist, who immediately began licking the tiny kit like it was her own. "Thank you," Silverstar said.

The MistClan queen's reply was faint but distinct, "It almost like...like StarClan had me give birth to only one kit so I could care for this one. Do you think they're watching, looking out for us, even now?"

"I'm sure of it," Silverstar whispered. Silvermist nodded and nudged Cloverkit towards her milk.

"I will be mother to Cloverkit. It's my destiny," the MistClan queen, content, relaxed into sleep as the two kits snuggled up against her. Silverstar left the den quietly, trying not to disturb the sleeping mother and kits.

Silverstar left the camp toward the island where the Gathering was held, Hazelstorm, as deputy, a few tail lengths behind her. A parade of cats followed, meowing excitedly to one another. The Gathering was the one night where cats of all clans met in peace. The MistClan cats were looking forward to meeting cats from LightningClan, CreekClan, and TechClan. Not much was known about TechClan, only that they were different from all the other clans. _But we're all different,_ Silverstar reflected. They crossed the fallen log across the lake. CreekClan, by far the friendliest of all the other clans, had already arrived. LightningClan, thankfully, hadn't gotten there yet; Silverstar hated to think what would happen when they finally came, and her clan mates saw the cats that had caused the death of their friends. _At least they will get to relax with their friends in CreekClan before the hissing begins,_ Silverstar thought. Dewfur ran up to her, green eyes shining.

"I heard a rumor that you were clan leader now! Is it true?"

"Yes," Silverstar answered. "That's so cool! But...but...that means...Hailstar..." realization dawned in Dewfur's friendly eyes, now somber.

"You'll hear about it later," Silverstar said.

The peaceful chatter was too good to last. As LightningClan cats came streaming into the clearing, suddenly hisses and yowls of protest dominated the air. Silverstream made her way to the trees in the center, and leapt up onto a high branch, the one Hailstar used to sit on. Hazelstorm took his place at the bottom of the tree with the other deputies.

"Who wants to go first?" Pebblestar asked.

Hawkstar, the LightningClan leader, growled, "I will!" He addressed the group at large. "We have little to report. Thistlepelt and Thornbush have died and now hunt with our warrior ancestors. We have a litter of new kits. Prey is running well in our territory."

Silverstar stepped forward angrily. "Why don't you tell them how they died, Hawkstar? Or are you just going to pretend your clan never attacked mine?"

Yowls of indignation arose from MistClan and CreekClan. LightningClan cats looked at the other cats with their heads held high, and TechClan looked on indifferently. Hawkstar sat down on his branch, obviously done with his speech. Pebblestar nodded at Silverstar to proceed.

"Five nights ago at sunhigh, we were attacked at the LightningClan border. Our deputy, Swallowheart, was killed and Hailstar lost a life. Birchclaw and Screechpaw also hunt with StarClan now. Our medicine cats left for the border, and while they were gone, Leafdapple had her kits. She died, along with one of the kits, because the medicine cats weren't there to help."

"You can hardly call that our fault! Hailstar shouldn't have sent all your medicine cats to the battle," the indignant LightningClan cats yowled.

"That wasn't the worst part," Silverstar continued, "We held vigil for the dead cats that night, and as you knew we would. You attacked the next day, while we were all tired from the vigil and the day before's battle. Hailstar lost his last life, and our medicine cat, Hollyfur, was killed."

"Hawkstar!" Pebblestar mewed, appalled, "Is this true? We don't attack medicine cats; they are blessed by StarClan and are above clan skirmishes. Explain yourself!"

"I don't have to answer for my actions to you or any other cat!" Hawkstar hissed, signaling with his tail for his clan to leave the Gathering. With hardened looks and stares, heads still held high, they padded out of the clearing. They were the subject of many hisses and murderous looks.

"That is dreadful, Silverstar. I believe I can safely say all of CreekClan grieves for your clan's loss. Do you have anything else to report?" Pebblestar asked, recovering her composure.

"Yes," Silverstar answered, "There are five new kits in the clan. Leafdapple gave birth to Cloverkit, Silvermist had Swankit, and Snowfur had kits right after the last Gathering: Lemonkit, Swiftkit, and Icekit." Silverstar stepped back and Scorchstar of TechClan stood up on his branch, which swayed slightly under his weight.

"There is little to report in TechClan. A kit has been born, named Copperkit." He sat down again and motioned for Pebblestar to begin.

"No significant events in CreekClan to report. Prey is running well, and last moon's whitecough has worn off. Thank you all for coming. The Gathering is now over," she jumped down from her branch. _Well,_ Silverstar thought, _it could have gone worse_.

She padded back to camp with the other warriors, this time mingling with the group instead of leading the way.

"You look better," a voice from behind her said.

"Hazelstorm," Silverstar mewed. She tried to sound neutral but couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice. She edged away from the main group, going into the sparse, piney woods that were part of StreamClan's territory. "What do you want?" she asked once they were out of earshot.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, hazel eyes gleaming in the semidarkness, "I want you."

Silverstar fought to keep from running away from his searching eyes. He was a handsome cat, with a lean, muscular body and a long tail. His pelt was tan, an unusual color for a tom.

"I told you this before. I'm the clan leader. I have nine lives. You have one. I can't send my mate on a patrol that he might not return from."

"I don't care. I could die today without ever being your mate, and then how would you feel?" Silverstar paused, feeling torn apart. _If that's how he really feels…_

"You've made your point," Silverstar said.

"And?" "I love you Hazelstorm," Silverstar whispered.

Hazelstorm, his eyes now glittering with happiness, mewed, "I love you too, Silverstar." Padding side by side, they made their way back to camp together.


	5. Chapter 5: The Prophecy

Silverstar shook herself. She gingerly got up from her nest in the leader's den and padded outside into the soft morning sunlight. It had been three moons since the attack, and true greenleaf had come. Prey was running well. LightningClan hadn't attacked since those two terrible days. Gatherings were short and wary, but her clan had pulled through. She was proud of how much they'd grown. She padded to the nursery. Some kits played out front: Swankit, Cloverkit, and Lemonkit. Swankit pounced on Cloverkit's tail and Cloverkit turned around and swiped playfully at her. Lemonkit, the oldest of the bunch by almost a moon went sneaking up from behind, leaped on top of both of them, flattening them into the ground. Cloverkit balked and threw him off, but Swankit was too small. Lemonkit, his pale eyes gleaming, got off Swankit and jumped at Cloverkit. The two kits tussled, rolling over and over until the bumped into someone. It was Snowfur, another MistClan queen, and she looked down at them scornfully. "You kits are too clumsy. None of my other kits were ever like that. Keep this up, you won't get to be apprentices ever!" With that she stalked off into the warrior's den. The two kits looked at each other, shamefaced. The picked up the ball of moss they had been playing with earlier and, tails drooping, padded slowly back into the nursery.

"Wait! Kits!" Silverstar called out. The kits turned, and looked at her nervously, afraid of why they had been singled out by the clan leader.

"I have something to show you," Silverstar mewed gently. She signaled with her tail for them to follow. They looked at each other, slightly bewildered, and then followed her. She padded through camp and then disappeared under a fern bush. The kits looked around, wondering where she went. Silverstar poked her head out. The kits too disappeared under the bush.

"What is this place?" Cloverkit mewed, nervousness forgotten. It was the perfect hidden play area. It was up against a smooth rock ledge, where a tiny waterfall splashed merrily down.

"Hazelstorm and I found it when we were kits," Silverstar answered, "You can play here without getting in trouble. She left the kits to play, and, feeling pleased, Silverstar glanced around the camp. It was sunhigh, and cats relaxed everywhere, sunning themselves. She padded up to Hazelstorm, who as lazing on a warm rock ledge overlooking the camp.

"Would you like to go hunting with me?" she asked. Hazelstorm raised his head to look up at her.

"Of course," he said, stretching. They padded out of camp together and stopped at the edge of the forest.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I think the lake would be a good place for fish, voles, and squirrels in the nearby trees."

"Okay then, to the lake it is," Hazelstorm mewed. He started off in the direction of the lake, with Silverstar right behind him.

As they reached the edge of the lake, Silverstar stopped and listened. She heard rustling in one of the few bushes alongside the vast lake. She flicked her tail at Hazelstorm and crept silently toward the bush. A mouse appeared, scuffling the dirt as it searched for seeds. Silverstar leaped forward, pinning the mouse with her claws and killing it with a swift bite to the neck. She padded back to Hazelstorm with the mouse in her jaws.

"Good catch," he mewed. "Let's try for your favorite."

She joined him at the water's edge after burying her mouse. She sat, waiting patiently, with her paw raised. She saw a flash of silver and lashed out. A flopping gray fish bounced onto the lake shore where Hazelstorm quickly dispatched it. Then he caught two fish and she got one more, and they carried their prey, a mouse, three fish, a vole that had nearly run over Hazelstorm's paws, to camp.

They arrived with their prey to find the camp exactly as it had been before. Kits played outside the nursery while warriors stretched out sharing tongues. Silverstar set one of her fish on the pile along with the mouse, and stepped back to survey the area. With one fish still in her jaws, she spotted a clear sunny patch of earth. She padded over, Hazelstorm following after selecting a vole from the pile. She sat down, tucking her tail around her, and put the fish down. She crouched down to eat it as Hazelstorm did the same across from her. When she had finished, she sat sharing tongues with Hazelstorm for a while.

As the late afternoon sun dipped below the horizon, she got up and went to her den. She paced, restless, as the rest of the camp drifted off the sleep. She walked outside her den and exited the camp, hoping the cool night air would calm and soothe her. She wandered around until her paws brought her to the lake.

"What are you doing out so late?" a voice asked from behind her. Silverstar whirled around, turning to face the black and brown mottled cat before her.

"Oh-Shadyleaf, I, uh, couldn't sleep. I decided to take a walk." Shadyleaf stepped forward, the herbs in her mouth glistening in the moonlight.

"Greetings." This time both cats whirled around. A shining she-cat was padding toward them. "I am Willowstar. I come with a prophecy." Suddenly, Silverstar wasn't by the lake anymore. She was racing through the trees. Then she was on top of a mountain, looking down into a valley. Next she was falling, falling, falling through the air. Reality came back just as she opened her jaws to give a cry of fear. Next moment she was back by the lake again, breathing hard. Across from her, Shadyleaf's rapid breathing showed she wasn't the only witness to the mysterious prophecy. Willowstar was gone, leaving only a faint trace of her scent on the rustling leaves.


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving

**Sorry this chapter's a little short. You need to go back and read the updated versions of the previous chapters before this one. I hope you like it!**

Silverstar and Shadyleaf looked at each other. Words were stuck in their heads. The same words. _Three shall go north to the lands of clans. One to join the stars, come the time nears. An ancient message they go to seek, never to let the secrets leak._ The cats looked at each other and then padded off to camp. They arrived and snuck into their respective dens, mulling over what Willowstar had said and shown them. Just as dawn's light was spreading over the camp and cats were waking up in the dens, a meeting between the leader, deputy, and medicine cats was going on inside Silverstar's den.

"What should we do? How do we know which cats to send on this journey?" Hazelstorm asked.

"We don't," Silverstar mewed, "but Shadyleaf and I received the prophecy; we should go."

"You're not going without me!" Hazelstorm said, jumping to his paws, "You need a warrior to protect you."

"Hazelstorm, you're deputy. We both can't leave the clan." Silverstar pleaded to her mate.

"I don't care. If you're going, I'm going," Hazelstorm said defiantly. Silverstar sighed and looked down at her paws. From next to her, Shadyleaf gasped. Silverstar quickly looked up. Hazelstorm glowed with a majestic light that could only come from one place: StarClan. As quickly as the light had appeared, it faded away leaving Hazelstorm looking down at himself bewildered.

"It's a sign from StarClan," Ashfur mewed, "Hazelstorm will go with you. You should leave now." He pushed some herbs over towards each of them. Silverstar dipped her head. She couldn't argue with StarClan and this was what they had decreed. She lapped up the bitter traveling herbs and exited the den. She leaped up onto Highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come here beneath Highrock for a clam meeting," she called out into the camp, "There has been a sign from StarClan. I, Silverstar, Hazelstorm, and Shadyleaf must leave the clan to seek secrets on the north. While we are gone, Blackpelt will be in charge." Murmurs ran around the camp, but no cat objected. StarClan had decreed it. Silverstar jumped down and Hazelstorm and Shadyleaf padded up to her. Padding side by side, they left the camp.


End file.
